


Shine, Shine, My Star

by Linest



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also Anastasia is just adorable, And Ivan loves her sm, Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Dissociation, Emotional Baggage, Emotionally Repressed, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Gen, IVAN REALLY NEEDS A HUG, Ivan needs a hug, Repressed Memories
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: São Petersburgo era uma cidade cheia de lembranças para Ivan, algumas dessas mais felizes do que outras. Algumas preciosas e muitas delas dolorosas, mas existiam certas lembranças que eram melhores quando esquecidas. (Fanfic escrita para o Desafio Hora da Música Disney)





	Shine, Shine, My Star

**Author's Note:**

> Música tema: Foi no mês de dezembro de Anastasia
> 
> E antes de tudo agradecimento à minha beta, Amanda, como sempre e algumas notas históricas úteis:
> 
> 1- Eu tentei retratar da melhor forma possivel a cultura russa, então eu usei os apelidos russos de cada nome, exp: Vanya é o apelido russo para Ivan.
> 
> 2- Toda a parte com os Romanov se passa em 1911 e Anastasia tem 10 anos.
> 
> 3- A reunião da qual o Ivan dá um sumiço foi a 8° reunião da G20 em 2013.
> 
> 4- A música usada aqui é uma música folclórica russa, o nome dela é o titulo da fic.
> 
> Tem mais algumas coisinhas, mas vou explicar melhor nas notas finais.
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura e espero que gostem~♡

  Caminhar por São Petersburgo durante um dia frio não foi originalmente o plano de Ivan para aquela tarde fria de setembro, mas era uma opção melhor do que passar mais tempo ao lado das outras nações em uma reunião que todos sabiam que não importava a ninguém além de Alfred e sua incansável necessidade de ser um herói. Em outros momentos, Ivan acharia a prepotência do americano divertida, mas ele estava cansado para lidar com observações passiva-agressivas e conversas fiadas, então pediu para Putin o liberar mais cedo alegando uma forte dor de cabeça, o que não estava muito longe de ser verdade. Não o surpreendeu o sermão reprovador do seu presidente, mas Ivan nunca foi do tipo que desperdiçava as oportunidades dadas por conta de algo bobo como o orgulho, então ele passou pela reprimenda e finalmente saiu para o ar frio de setembro. Logo seria inverno.  
  
  A Praça do Palácio era uma agridoce tortura para Ivan, tantas lembranças onde quer que olhasse, de grandes czares e sangrentos massacres. Era o suficiente para lhe trazer aquela sensação nostálgica que sempre o deixava ansioso, mas as coisas estavam melhores nos dias atuais - ele está melhor, mais estável - e São Petersburgo sempre seria um lugar precioso, apesar de tudo. Ele andou entre os edifícios absorvendo o barulho das conversas e da música, dos jovens estudantes, das velhas senhoras, dos casais e dos turistas, Ivan não estava realmente fazendo nada além de aproveitar a paz momentânea quando ele se virou e escutou as palavras cantadas.  
  
  “ _Gori, gori, moya zvezda, zvezda lyubvi, privetnaya! Ty u menya odna zavetnaya,  
Drugoy ne budet nikogda_.” cantou a mãe para sua filha que chorava, o Palácio de Inverno atrás delas e Ivan, de repente, não estava mais ali, entre o burburinho do seu povo e a brisa suave e fria que prometia neve, agora ele estava diante de uma lareira em um grande quarto, risos e música e doces, o cheiro do  _vatrushka_  particularmente forte e apetitoso. Ivan olhou ao redor. Primeiro notou Tatiana que se sentava ao seu lado direito diante de Maria e tentava desenhar a irmã, ela parecia frustrada com o resultado enquanto Maria, por outro lado, parecia dividida entre o cansaço do esforço em tentar não se mexer e a vontade de agradar e não irritar a irmã, ao seu lado esquerdo Olga estava sentada confortavelmente no grande sofá, os pés escondidos embaixo dela, um livro no seu colo - ela sempre pareceu mais relaxada longe da companhia dos adultos - e na frente da lareira, no meio do quarto, Anastasia girava alegremente, dançando para a balada tocada no gramofone. Com contentamento, Ivan fechou os olhos, ele se sentiu feliz naquele momento, compartilhando da paz tão doméstica das irmãs Romanov.  
  
  “Vanya, vanya.” Ivan abriu os olhos e sorriu para Anastasia, a menina estendendo as mãos em um convite. Sem hesitar, ele se levantou e pegou as mãos muito menores com delicadeza, por sorte elas não estavam muito frias com as luvas que ele usava e Ivan não se preocupou em roubar o calor de suas pequenas mãos. Anastasia o puxou para frente, o fazendo se sentar na frente da lareira com ela, e com alegria pediu: “Vanya, me conte novamente sobre o grande baile.”  
  
   Atrás deles Tatiana soltou um grunhido frustrado. “Se comporte Anastasie, por Deus! Não incomode Ivan com pedidos repetitivos.”  
  
 “Não é só eu!” Anastasia protestou contrariada. “Marie e Olya também querem ouvir as histórias do Vanya.”  
  
  “Não seja tola. Olya me ajude aqui!”  
  
  “Eu não sei, minha irmã, eu gostaria de ouvir sobre grandes carruagens e exuberantes vestidos mais uma vez.” Olga disse, fechando o livro e olhando para a irmã contrariada com diversão. “Vamos Tanya, não seja rabugenta, esse papel é meu lembra? Sem contar que você parece prestes a jogar seu caderno no fogo. Vamos apenas relaxar.”  
  
  Mesmo não parecendo feliz com as palavras da irmã mais velha, a carranca de Tatiana suavizou e ela colocou o caderno de lado, se aproximando das irmãs e se sentando ao lado de Olga. Maria, que pareceu aliviada por poder sair da pose que estava fazendo até então, se sentou ao lado de Anastasia e olhou para Ivan timidamente. Levantando uma sobrancelha para o sorriso satisfeito de Anastasia, Ivan limpou a garganta e, tentando não sorrir com os risos das duas meninas na sua frente, contou sobre 1903 e os suntuosos trajes tradicionais, as elaboradas valsas, o quão brilhante o salão do Palácio esteve e como todos ficaram em silêncio quando a chegada do czar e sua czarina foi anunciada.  
  
  “Com três batidas do seu bastão de ébano com o símbolo do czar, grão-mestre de cerimônias gritou - Suas Majestades Imperiais!” Ivan gritou assustando as Anastasia e Maria que logo desataram a rir em seguida. Ivan também escutou Tatiana rir e sorriu satisfeito. Ele continuou narrando os eventos desde os maiores até os menores, como o quão popular foi vestido de pérolas da tia Xenia ou da quase briga entre dois patronos que queriam reivindicar a patente por uma obra que Nicolau havia elogiado, sempre respondendo às perguntas curiosas que Anastasia fazia apesar das repreensões de Tatiana. Assim a noite passou até que Ivan não tivesse mais nada o quê contar.  
  
  “Eu espero um dia ir em um grande baile.” Maria suspiro sonhadoramente, olhando para o fogo. “Imagine dançar com um belo soldado?”  
  
  “Talvez não demore muito.” Ivan disse pensativo. “Em dois anos, acredito eu, seu pai e sua mãe darão outro baile.”  
  
  “Oh!” Maria sorriu esperançosa. “Então eu poderia dançar com um soldado, Vanya?”  
  
  “Acredito que sim. Se seu pai permitir, Masha, você poderá.”  
  
  “Eu prefiro dançar agora.” Anastasia declarou e então se levantou, estendendo a mão para Ivan. “Dance comigo, Vanya.”  
  
  “Anasta-” Tatiana se preparou para repreender, mas Ivan levantou a mão a cortando com um aceno. Ele se levantou e pegou a mão da menina.  
  
  “Está tudo bem.” Ivan disse e conduziu Anastasia até o meio do quarto. “É uma honra dançar com vossa alteza.” Ele se curvou de forma exagerada e se sentiu bem com os risos extasiados de Anastasia.  
  
  “Eu sempre acreditei que os bailes acontecem em fevereiro e estamos em dezembro.” lembrou Tatiana, não parecendo disposta a ceder.  
  
   “Esse é um baile só meu e de Vanya!”  
  
   “E com que música vocês irão dançar se não temos como tocar nenhuma valsa?” perguntou Olga, assistindo com diversão Ivan segurar Anastasia desajeitadamente em uma posição de dança.   
  
  “Vanya pode cantar a nossa música?” Anastasia disse e olhou para Ivan, grandes olhos castanhos cheios de alegria e Ivan sorriu com carinho. Ele nunca poderia negar nada para a mais nova das irmãs.  
  
  “Claro.” Ivan concordou e com passos cuidadosos eles começaram a dançar, acompanhando o ritmo da voz de Ivan.  
  
  “ _Gori, gori, moya malenkaya_ ” Ivan cantarolou e sentiu seu coração aquecer com a risadinha de Anastasia com o apelido.

 

_**Zvezda lyubvi privetnaya** _

_Ty u menya odna zavetnaya_

_**Drugoy ne budet nikogda** _

_(Brilhe, amável estrela_

_**Você é meu única querida** _

_Outra, nunca haverá)  
_

__**Soydyot li noch na zemlyu yasnaya**  
Zvyozd mnogo bleshchet v nebesakh  
 **No ty odna, moya prekrasnaya**  
Gorish v otradnykh mne luchakh

_(Se uma noite clara cai sobre a terra_

_**Muitas estrelas brilharão nos céus** _

_Mas apenas você, minha linda_

_**Brilha em suaves feixes para mim** )  
_

__

   Ivan girou Anastasia com gentileza, observando os longos cabelos castanhos avermelhados brilharem na luz do fogo.

  Mais um giro, Ivan sorriu com o riso alegre de Anastasia, sua voz suavizando com o carinho que sentia pela menina. Pelo canto do olho, Ivan pôde ver Tatiana e Olga conversando, já não mais interessadas no que acontecia no centro do quarto e Maria com olhos distantes os assistindo, provavelmente sonhado com sua própria dança em um grande e rico salão. Anastasia o chamou e Ivan voltou a olhar para baixo, mas ao invés da doce criança que ele de bom grado entretinha, Ivan apenas viu sangue em suas mãos.

  
 __ **Zvezda nadezhdy blagodatnaya**  
Zvezda lyubvi volshebnykh dney  
 **Ty budesh vechno nezakatnaya**  
V dushe toskuyushchey moyey

_(Ó estrela abençoada da esperança_

_**A estrela do amor dos dias mágicos** _

_Você brilhará eternamente_

_**Na minha ansiosa alma** )_ _  
_

 

   Com horror chocado, Ivan deu um passo para trás, mas então mãos frias e esqueléticas agarraram as suas pintadas de rubro e na sua visão um rosto deformado pelo espancamento apareceu.

 _“Vanya.”_ a voz quebrada o chamou em um lamento choroso e Ivan sentiu o frio voltar a tocar seu rosto com o hálito fúnebre dela.  _“Por quê Vanya? Por quê?”_

 E na luz pálida do fogo os cabelos manchados de sangue brilharam vermelhos.

  
 __ **Tvoikh luchey nebesnoy siloyu**  
Vsya zhizn moya ozarena  
 **Umru li ya ty nad mogiloyu**  
Gori siyay moya zvezda

_(Pela força celestial de seus raios_

**_Toda a minha vida é iluminada_ **

_E se eu morrer, sob minha sepultura_

_**Brilhe, brilhe, minha estrela** )_ _  
_

 

 Com um susto Ivan voltou a realidade. Ele olhou ao seu redor ainda incerto de onde ele estava, sentindo suas pernas trêmulas e respiração acelerada. Aos poucos o barulho dos transeuntes começou a passar pela barreira abafada do pânico e Ivan se concentrou nos gritos e risos das crianças brincando, na conversa de jovens adolescentes e seus amigos, na música dos artistas que tentavam mostrar seu talento para o maior número de pessoas dispostas a ouvir, no fato que ele não podia ouvir mais o choro da criança ou a voz da mãe cantando. Foi com essa realização que, lentamente, Ivan conseguiu respirar.

 _Recomponha-se! Você é mais forte do que isso_ , pensou tentando parar o tremor em suas mãos.  _Muito tempo passou_ , lembrou a si mesmo e então abriu os olhos para o Palácio do Inverno imponente a sua frente. Ivan ficou alguns minutos parado diante das memórias que cantavam sobre tempos de felicidade e arrependimentos, ele se permitiu sentir a dor queimar e entorpecer até que, como a água faz com o fogo, Ivan apagou todas elas deixando restar apenas o vazio.

 “Gori, gori, moya malenkaya” Ivan cantarolou uma última vez e soou como uma despedida. E então ele se virou e seguiu em frente sentindo o ar frio tocar sua pele em um sopro particularmente gelado.

_"Vanya"_

   Ela chamou fracamente, mas Ivan não a ouviu dessa vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Tem como ser mais clichê do que escrever uma fic sobre o Ivan e os Romanov com essa música? Ainda assim eu precisava fazer isso! Escrever uma fic Ivan+Romanov era um desejo meu desde 2013, mas a preguiça e a insegurança sempre falaram mais alto e ainda assim aqui estou eu 5 anos depois, de qualquer forma é melhor tarde do que nunca né? Mas sem mais delongas, bora para meu rage de nerd de história.
> 
> Como expliquei no começo, eu usei apelidos russos na fic e acho que a maioria é facil de captar, mas vou explicar o apelido que o Ivan usa com a Anastasia.
> 
> Malenkaya era um dos milhares de apelidos da Anastasia, significa "pequena" e é realmente carinhoso, por isso o Ivan a chama assim já que ela é sua favorita, outro apelido da Anastasia era shvibzik que significa "diabinho/diabrete" porque ela era o inferno na terra quando pequena lol tentei transmitir essa personalidade forte tmb na fic assim como um pouco de cada irmã. Uma curiosidade: eu queria ter colocado o Romanov mais novo, Alexei, na fic, mas ele não parecia se encaixar e imaginei que na época a mãe deles ainda era muito super-protetora com o filho por conta da sua condição.
> 
> Tmb usei Anastasie e Marie que são versões francesas do nome Anastasia e Maria, eu as usei porque eram tmb apelidos, mas menos carinhosos do que sua versão russa.
> 
> E vatrushka é um doce eslavo muito popular na Rússia.
> 
> Shine, Shine, My Star ou Gori, Gori, moya Zvezda, é uma música folclórica russa, eu usei a letra antiga que colei do wikipédia, mas tem uma versão recente gravada. Quando Ivan canta essa música, eu mudo "zvezda" que significa "estrela" para o apelido da Anastasia, então a frase fica "Brilhe, brilhe, minha pequena" só avisando que essa é uma mudança completamente livre porque eu não sei bulufas de russo, a tradução da música é direta da tradução em inglês. Uma curiosidade: "Gori" pode ser traduzido para "queime"
> 
> Eu vou aqui deixar esse link ( https://br.rbth.com/multimedia/inpictures/2016/03/06/o-ostensivo-baile-final-dos-romanov_573269 ) sobre o Baile de 1903 para explicar melhor, mas basicamente é o baile que acredito ter sido um dos bailes usados no filme Anastasia, o outro teria sido o de 1913 (que é o baile do qual Ivan comenta com Maria) que foi o baile de 300 anos da Dinastia Romanov, Anastasia teria 12 anos. Eu resolvi usar o de 1903 porque ele foi o grande baile final dos Romanov, foi realmente um grande acontecimento na época e meio que um marco na história russa.
> 
> Última notinha: São Petersburgo é a cidade fundada pelo Pedro, o Grande, o maior czar russo e literalmente a cidade das revoluções russas, foi lá que aconteceu, por exemplo, O Domingo Sangrento, então é de se imaginar que o Ivan tenha sentimentos conflitantes com sua antiga capital e eu tentei transmitir isso na fic, por isso não o imagino visitando de boa vontade a cidade então arranjei um motivo para ele estar ali que calhou de ser a G20. Muito útil, realmente.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, essa fic em particular significa muito para mim. ♡
> 
> Comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindos~


End file.
